


Authentic Fun

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s wanking in bed, Lex calls.  What happens is predictable...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authentic Fun

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how it seems, this is not a story with any underage characters.

Shifting around on his small bed, which seems even smaller these days, Clark takes a shuddering breath as he lets his fingers glide along his burgeoning erection. His touches are barely there, as he’s trying to build the pleasure slowly, for once.

It’s hard to keep his touches gentle and slow, when what he really wants to do is grasp himself tightly, and pull hard and fast. Just the thought makes him shudder with desire. However, he refuses to give in.

He’d overheard Lex say something about pleasure delayed is pleasure doubled, or something like that. It had swirled around and around his mind, and when the thought had stopped swirling, Clark had decided it was worth an experiment or two.

Thinking about Lex has Clark flashing on his friend. The smooth dome of his head, all that silky looking, pale skin. Clark wants to do something to mark it up. He wants to...to...bite hard enough to bruise, to run his fingernails over Lex’s back bringing up streaks of red.

Stomach clenching at those thoughts, Clark expects his mind to fill with horror at the very idea. Instead, his cock throbs in his hand, and his fingers and mouth tingle as he imagines doing those things. He wants to...

A sound somewhere in the house makes him freeze and strain his ears to hear what’s going on. The last thing he needs is his mother walking in to check on him while he has his boxers pulled down to just under his balls, his cock jutting out from his body giving away how needy he’s feeling.

Hand on his sheet, ready to flip it over himself at a moment’s notice, Clark waits tensely to see if the sound repeats. When it doesn’t, he feels silly as well as relieved. He’s also still horny. His erection has deflated a little, yet is still demanding attention.

Feeling greatly daring, Clark kicks off his boxers, and lets his legs fall open. He resumes stroking himself, concentrating on feeling every drag of skin against skin. As his erection grows, the skin of his cock gets tighter and more sensitive. Clark’s breathing speeds up as the sensation on his cock becomes so good that its almost irritating. Almost.

Hips thrusting upward of their own accord, Clark licks his lips as he rubs a finger over the slit at the head. Gasping in a breath, Clark fights to keep going on the path he’d chosen. Trying to make this last. Just as he’s regaining some control, the cell phone on the table beside the bed begins vibrating.

Growing orgasm cut off at the pass, Clark drops his hand and tries to get some control of his breathing. Picking up the phone, Clark takes a couple of deep breaths before pressing the talk button and bringing it to his mouth. “H-hello?”

“Clark? Is that you? Your voice is husky and a little breathless.”

“Lex? What’s...why are you calling so late?” Clark winces as his voice gets even more breathy at hearing Lex on the other end.

“The conference I’m at...everyone takes so long to make the simplest decisions. It’s exhausting, and the chairs are torture devices; I’m convinced of it.”

The groaning sigh Lex lets out as he complains about the chairs, has Clark’s cock twitching against his thigh. Without conscious thought, Clark grabs his erection again, and gives it a slow pump up and down. He bites his lip to keep the sound that wants to escape inside. “W-wish I could do something for you.”

“Clark, why does your voice sound so strange? Is...someone with you?”

Licking his lips, Clark’s pace on his cock speeds up a little. He loves the sound of Lex’s voice. Then, what Lex said penetrates. “What? No! Of course not. You know I haven’t...that I wouldn’t...besides, my parent’s would kill me.”

Little beads of moisture are leaking from the tip of Clark’s cock, and he looks at them in surprise. That’s never happened before. Curiously, he rubs at them, and the resulting slip slide along the head of his cock has him releasing a little whimper before he can stop himself.

“Jesus. Clark, are you touching yourself? Do you have your hand where I think you do?”

Lex’s voice sounds deeper than usual, and it feels like a caress on Clark’s ear, where the phone is pressed. It makes Clark shift restlessly on the bed. “I...Lex...”

“You do. Don’t even bother to deny it. God! Are you naked?”

Biting his bottom lip, Clark tries to stop his hand from moving on his cock, tries to not give in to the feelings coiling low in his stomach. He fails. “Y-yes.”

“What are you doing to yourself?”

The husky question makes Clark give a little cry of need as more of that wetness pearls from the head of his cock. “My hand is...is curled around my dick.”

“Fuck! Fucking fuck, Clark. Hard or soft? Fast or slow?”

A moan falls from Clark’s lips, and he can’t help but thrust up into his hand a  
little. The springs of the bed squeak a little, and Clark forces himself to still. “Soft and slow. D-drawing it out.”

“Smart boy. I know how good it can feel, doing it that way. As if one more touch will send you flying apart, but you don’t; you just keep feeling as if you will.”

Shuddering, Clark moans again as the sound of Lex’s voice, combined with what he’s saying, causes his cock to pulse in his hold. He thinks he’s coming, but it isn’t quite the same, and he just gets more of that clear, slippery liquid.

There is so much now, that it’s sliding over the head and down his thick shaft. He’s surprised by how much easier it gets to move his hand on himself with the liquid covering him.

Twisting his wrist, he tries to cover as much of his cock as possible. The twisting motion sends a surprising burst of pleasure through him, and he moans again.

“God, Clark! Listen to you. I wish I could be there. I bet you’re flushed and sweating, starting to writhe on the bed, the sheets feeling too coarse for your skin that’s getting more and more sensitive as you get closer to going over the edge.”

Those words, in Lex’s sex-filled voice have Clark speeding up. The liquid he’s leaking changes the feeling, and adds sounds too. Sounds that make Clark flush to hear. Biting his lip, Clark tries to be careful to not speed up so much that he comes. This is all feeling so good, he doesn’t want it to stop too soon.

“I can hear what you’re doing, the wet sounds of your hand on your dick. Are you using slick?”

Clark can hear the surprise in Lex’s voice, and Clark slows down his hand as uncertainty stutters through him. “I haven’t ever...it’s never happened before. I just...when I heard how you sounded, your deep voice, I...my cock started leaking. It feels so good when I use it; it makes my hand move better. Is it...shouldn’t I?”

“Jesusfuck, Clark. You’re wet for me? God! You can’t tell me things like that when I can’t...I want to be there. I want to lick it off of you, sink down until my nose is pressing against your base, feel you hard inside me, suck you clean, get you even wetter with my mouth.”

Breathing as if he’d run a marathon without his powers, listening to Lex, Clark’s hand speeds up without any conscious thought on his part. “Lex! Lex, I can’t...I’m going to...”

“Yes. Do it, Clark. Let me hear you. Come for me!”

Hips thrusting up into his hand, using that amazing twisting motion of his wrist, Clark lets out a ringing cry, and does as he is told. His body jerks on the bed in the throes of his orgasm, and he moans Lex’s name as he starts to come down from his high.

Hearing Lex moan over the phone, Clark’s whole body spasms one more time. Still holding the cell phone, it gets crushed in his grip. Head lolling to the side, he looks at it in dismay.

Putting the useless hunk of plastic and circuitry down, Clark tries to see what kind of mess he made, but doesn’t really want to move just yet to clean up.

While he’s surveying himself, a very naked Lex walks in carrying a damp washcloth, a soft look on his face. “You always get so lazy after you come.”

Still reclining, Clark shrugs, and looks at Lex with his own soft look. “What can I say - in the same room or not, you always make me come so hard that my strength is sapped.”

Picking up the ruined cell phone, Lex looks at it ruefully before putting it down to begin cleaning Clark with the cloth. “Not too sapped if that’s what you did to your phone.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Clark stretches his neck up and presses a kiss to the side of Lex’s throat. “I was still coming, so I wasn’t completely sapped, yet.”

“Ha ha. Very droll, Clark. Now move over.”

Sliding over against wall, Clark tries to make some room for Lex on the small bed. “I can’t believe you used a room in your mansion to recreate my childhood bedroom for your fantasy.”

Smirking, Lex rolls on top of Clark and folds his arms over Clark’s chest. “What can I say? I like to lend a dash of authenticity to my fantasies, even more so if it’s a fantasy I actually had back when you were still a teenager.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but that wasn’t authentic.”

“I beg to differ - your innocence and surprise at what was happening sounded very real. Are you telling me you would have gotten that lost in what was happening if you didn’t have the recreated environment to make it seem more real?”

Clark shakes his head, and sends a smirk back at Lex as he rolls them both over, so that Lex is now underneath him. He puts an elbow on either side of Lex’s shoulders, and lowers one hand enough to caress the bald pate of his head, while the other slides down and under to cup Lex’s ass. “That isn’t what I meant. If you had called while I was in the middle of masturbating when I was fifteen, I’d have come as soon as I heard your voice. I never would have been able to hold on like I did, today.”

Chuckling, Lex slides his feet around to rest on the back of Clark’s calves. “Viva la experience, then. I wouldn’t have gotten nearly the delicious footage if that had happened.”

“Foot... You taped me?”

“I designed the room, didn’t I? Of course I hid a camera in here. It’ll give me something to enjoy when you’re off being Superman for extended periods.”

Licking his lips, Clark activates his x-ray vision and easily spots the camera, noticing the light is still blinking. “It’s still on.”

Glancing automatically, and futilely, over Clark’s shoulder, Lex shrugs. “I wasn’t really thinking of the camera at the end, there. I’ll turn it off and erase the nonessential minutes, later.”

Clark shakes his head. “I’m not the only one who’s gone for extended times.”

A knowing smile tilts Lex’s lips up. “Just what are you proposing?”

“I’m not proposing anything, but I’ll tell you what's going to happen. I’m going to flip us again, and you’re going to get on your hands and knees above me so the camera can see everything you do, and you’re going to finger your ass open. Then, I’m going to turn you around, so I can see every expression on your face when I’m watching this in the future, and sink you down on my cock in a reverse cowboy. Then, you’re going to ride me until neither of us can see straight. Any objections?”

“Only that you’re talking about it, instead of doing it.”

Clark rectifies that immediately.


End file.
